1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component embedded printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the rapidly-changing information age, there has been an evolution of technologies in electronic component embedded printed circuit boards, in which various active components are not mounted on a surface of the printed circuit board but mounted inside the board, to provide more features in a small space. As more active components are increasingly embedded in the board, various functions of the various active components can be implemented and the lining of signaling can be minimized, thanks to the extra surface obtained.
As such, in case the active components are embedded inside the board, a via has to be formed in the board such that the active components are electrically connected to circuit patterns.
In order to form the via, a hole may be formed in the board by using a laser, and then a plating layer may be formed inside the hole. However, while forming the hole, it is possible to damage an electrode of the electronic component due to undercuts caused by the laser, thereby increasing the plating process and time to plate.